


Scarcely Can Speak For My Thinking

by Kapua



Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [17]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge (The Witcher), feelings reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua
Summary: Yennefer has a habit of getting into untenable situations, but unintentionally portalling Tissaia with her into a cave that just so happens to have been enchanted to force its occupants to tell the truth is a new low.Prompt fill: Tissaia and Yennefer end up in an enchanted spot where they can't lie, and the only way out is to tell their deepest truths to each other.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878580
Comments: 22
Kudos: 80





	Scarcely Can Speak For My Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yasminmts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasminmts/gifts).



> For the flash fiction challenge!

"Yennefer."

Tissaia's voice is tight as she glares at the younger woman, who has the nerve to look back at her innocently.

"Yes, Tissaia?"

"Do you have any idea where you've brought us?"

Yennefer glances around the cave they're standing in. "Uhh...the cave I was telling you about? I mean I haven't been inside before, but I figured I'd save us climbing in through the mud."

Tissaia pinches the bridge of her nose and tries to control her temper. It's fine. This is _fine_. But she can't keep the edge from her voice when she replies, "This is not just a _cave_ , Yennefer. It's an old interrogation site that the elves used before the convergence."

"Oh." Yennefer blinks at her. "I knew I could feel some sort of magic coming from here, so that would explain it."

"You have no idea what that means, do you?" Tissaia asks with a sigh. When Yennefer doesn't respond, she gestures to the damp stone walls around them. "The whole cave is enchanted. Once you're inside, you can't leave unless you say aloud the deepest secret you carry."

There's a second of silence before Yennefer starts to laugh. Tissaia watches with a raised eyebrow until the younger woman gets herself under control. "That's a good one, Tissaia," she chuckles, "You almost had me there!"

Tissaia rolls her eyes. Gods help her. "This is not a joke, Yennefer." _Though how I wish it was_ she thinks to herself, the pit of dread in her stomach threatening to swallow her up. She already knows what truth she'll have to speak before she's allowed to leave this place, and she dreads the consequences of bringing that secret to the light of day. She's only just gotten Yennefer back in her life, and if the younger woman knew the truth of her feelings...she's not ready to lose Yennefer again. 

But Yennefer doesn't fully understand the gravity of the situation, and she scoffs and turns to walk towards the cave entrance, mud forgotten. "Please, what's a fucking cave going to do--" She's abruptly thrown back with a yelp as an invisible barrier sends her flying. "What the _fuck_ , Tissaia!"

The smaller woman shrugs. "I told you. We can't leave until we meet the requirements."

Yennefer stomps around the cave, muttering under her breath for a few minutes as she kicks at the walls and tests the barrier at the entrance. She even tries a portal, but it collapses in on itself before she's even finished creating it. When she's finally exhausted all possible options for leaving the cave, she drags herself back over to stand in front of Tissaia. 

"Fine. How do we do this? We just say a secret out loud?"

Tissaia lifts one shoulder and lets it drop. "More or less. The enchantment will hold you here until you give it what it demands."

Yennefer swears under her breath before looking up to meet Tissaia's eyes. "Okay. You first."

"Me?" Tissaia knows she looks flustered, but the anxiety in her chest is clenching tighter and tighter into a vise that makes it feel as if she cannot breathe. 

"Yes, you," Yennefer says. "You're older and wiser."

Tissaia huffs, but some of what she's feeling must show on her face because a warm hand unexpectedly reaches out to grasp hers and Yennefer is suddenly looking at her with absolutely none of her usual artifice.

"Whatever your secret is, it's okay. I can guarantee I've heard it all." She wiggles her eyebrows teasingly in what Tissaia recognizes as an attempt at making her feel better. She manages a small smile in return and swallows hard against the panic. Her thumb idly strokes across the smooth skin on the back of Yennefer's hand while she musters the courage to speak, choosing her words carefully.

"You are...precious. To me." The words come out as a whisper, and she risks a glance at Yennefer's face and sees confusion as the younger woman tries to understand how this is possibly the deepest secret Tissaia has, followed by a wash of realization.

"I know you could never feel the same," Tissaia says, cutting her eyes away to stare at the cave wall, not wanting to hear any platitudes or kind rejections, "But--"

A finger against her lips stops her before she can say anything else. 

"You know less than you think you do," Yennefer murmurs, dragging the finger down to turn Tissaia's face until she's staring into purple eyes. There's a depth of emotion in them that Tissaia never dreamt she'd get to see aimed at herself, and her brow furrows in confusion. Yennefer laughs a little and shakes her head. "Gods, for being the smartest woman I've ever known, you really are daft sometimes. Have you truly been so blind to my affection for you?"

Tissaia starts to respond, her mind racing as she tries to process this new information, but then her eyes catch on the way that Yennefer's gaze keeps dropping to her lips. The clear desire on the younger woman's face is enough to erase all thought from Tissaia's brain, and instead she decides for once in her life to act without overthinking the consequences.

She moves slowly to give Yennefer time to back away if she wishes, but she leans up on her toes and ever so carefully presses her lips against the younger woman's. There's a half-second where nothing happens, but then Yennefer is kissing her back with a fierceness that steals her breath away, tongue darting out to trace the seam of Tissaia's lips as one hand wraps around the smaller woman's waist to pull her closer.

"Gods, I want you," Yennefer whispers against her lips. 

Tissaia feels a buzz at the back of her skull as the enchantment in the cave breaks, but she can't be bothered to care. Because as Yennefer deepens the kiss and her hands begin to wander, she has a feeling they aren't going to be leaving soon anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts/yell at me in the comments or on tumblr @kapuahiwahiwa! <3


End file.
